Nicknames for Donald Trump
This page is a list of nicknames for the 45th* President of the United States, Donald J. Trump. Notes Not all nicknames have been included in this page. If you know of one that is not listed, please post the nickname and link for the first usage of it in the talk page for review. Credit An attempt was made to credit the first use of the nickname. If a link can be found showing an earlier use of the nickname, it will be corrected. Post suggestions--with links--for corrections in the talk page for review. FARKer's usernames are hidden in an attempt to follow FARK's policy of "not calling out other FARKers". Spelling Typos and FARK filters have been corrected. Pretentious Capitalization Was Added For Many. Categories For nicknames marked ❓ (uncertain), the editor may not have gotten the joke. If you know the joke or reference and can recommend the proper category, please post suggestions and explanations--with links--in the talk page for review. If you disagree about a category in which a nickname was placed, we can argue about it in the talk page. All other comments Please post any suggestions for improvements, compliments or critiques on the talk page. Legends Numbers, Symbols https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#Numbers,_Symbols top of "Numbers, Symbols" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page A https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#A top of "A" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page B https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#B top of "B" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page C https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#C top of "C" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page D https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#D top of "D" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page E https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#E top of "E" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page F https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#F top of "F" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page G https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#G top of "G" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page H https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#H top of "H" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page I https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#I top of "I" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page J https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#J top of "J" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page K https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#K top of "K" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page L https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#L top of "L" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page M https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#M top of "M" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page N https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#N top of "N" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page O https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#O top of "O" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page P https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#P top of "P" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page President Starts with the title "President" or any deliberate misspelling of "President" https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#President top of "President" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Q https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page R https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#R top of "R" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page S top of "S" section | top of page T https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#T top of "T" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page U https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#U top of "U" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page V https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#V top of "V" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page W https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#W top of "W" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page X https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Y https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#Y top of "Y" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Z https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page